


Admirable Traits

by brahe



Series: It's Been Days [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Season 2, Spoilers for Season 2, branch off the end of and the broken staff, eve pov, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve throws herself into her job after Flynn leaves, but she finds herself thinking of him anyway, and the reasons behind his leaving this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admirable Traits

**Author's Note:**

> and here we have another attempt of me titling things.
> 
> anyway, I've decided to make my season 2 Flynn thing into a mini series (woooo), so here's part 2! It's similar to the first, only from Eve's perspective back at the Library.

It's been four days since Prospero and Moriarty broke into the Library. Cassandra has been working on cataloguing the artifacts with some help from Jenkins. They had only made it through a small fraction of the Library's massive collection, and Eve doubts they will finish soon. She helps them when she can, putting in a few hours nearly every day to help Cassie cross reference catalogs and create a comprehensive index. Jenkins helps out more than she does; she knows his main goal is finding out what's wrong with the Library, but he lends a hand to the other LITs frequently.

Jake has taken on all of the clippings book missions on his own. He seems to be able to handle it, and she doesn't doubt his capabilities as a Librarian, but she worries about him more than she lets on. She would never say, but Stone is the one she thinks can handle himself best on his own. He's the most like a Guardian, and so it eases her conscious, at least a little.

It still doesn't prevent her from worrying after him, though. She texts him when he's not back by the time he said he would be, and she always checks him over for injuries when he gets back.  
Most of her time is spent with Ezekiel. He's the best with computers out of all of them, and she's arguably the best with security. They've been sketching out plans for systems and programs for most of the week, and today is the first day of implementation. Ezekiel has been at the computer since he woke, writing code and creating programs while Eve goes through their plans and begins writing a manual.

She can tell they're worried about her. It's been over a week without a word from Flynn, and while the LITs don't know what happened right before he left, they can easily see that something's not right with their Guardian.

Jenkins has started to nag her, pushing her to eat, sleep, take a break. She shrugs him off, appreciative of his concerns but unwilling to stop working. At least part of her drive to work hard and work constantly stems from the disagreement with Flynn before he disappeared again, but she won't admit it.

 

Eve crashes on day six. Exhaustion catches quickly up with her, and she feels suddenly faint. She briefly wonders when the last time she ate was, and finds she can’t remember. A part of her mind makes a comparison to Flynn and how he becomes completely immersed in his projects and forgets about the daily necessities, but she ignores it. Instead, she stumbles slightly forwards, grabbing onto the bookshelf closest to her. She’s with Cassandra and Jenkins, and her movements draw their attention.

Cassie is by her side in a moment, hands waving around.

“Eve! Oh my god, are you okay?” she asks, trying to figure out what’s wrong. Eve shakes her head and squeezes her eyes closed when the movement makes her woozy.

“I’m fine,” she manages, voice tight. Jenkins tsks.

“Of course you are,” he says, sarcasm dry and almost irritating. Eve tries to glare at him. “I tried to tell you, Colonel.”

Eve wants to make some kind of sarcastic remark, but she just sighs because he’s right.

“I’ll go get you a water,” Cassandra says, and Eve gives her a smile and a nod before she disappears around the corner.

Jenkins pulls a chair forward from between some shelves across the room and nearly pushes Eve into it. “You need to take care of yourself,” he tells her, returning his attention back to the catalog on the table. “Overworking yourself does no one any good. They’ve been worried about you,” he says, with a wave towards the Library. Eve assumes that he’s talking about the LITs. “And Flynn is too,” he adds. Eve sits up at that.

“How do you know? It’s not like he’s making an effort to communicate right now.” She knows it sounds petulant, but she’s allowed to do that sometimes.

“As he left,” Jenkins says, “he told me to look after you.” Eve went to protest but he held up his hand. “Before you start to protest, I told him that I certainly did not have any control over you. But I promised him that I would, anyway. Not just for him, but for the other three.” He's now standing closer to her chair, looking down at her. "You are their Guardian. You cannot let yourself go like this. You need to sleep and eat just like the rest of them.” He gives her a pointed look and she nods.

“I know,” she sighs, settling back into the seat.

“You remind me of him,” Jenkins tells her, after a brief silence.

“Flynn?” Eve asks, mildly surprised.

“You are both extremely dedicated to your job, and impossible to sway from your opinions, once you take them. Admirable traits, of course, but, on occasion, difficult ones.”

Cassandra returns with the glass of water, then, and Eve lets the conversation fall. It says in her thoughts, though, and as she’s resting, she realizes it’s true. She and Flynn are more similar than she thought.

 

She decides, then, that she needs to find some way to explain her feelings to him in a way that he’ll understand. She doesn’t want him to change; never. She only wants a little more structure, a little more reassurance that they, that _he_ , will return when he goes away. She’s not very good with feelings, either, but she’ll find a way to make it work. He’s worth it, always.

 

 

 


End file.
